


The Pillow Will Disappear When I Forget I Put a Pillow There, Worry Not

by captainThotiana



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Talk (kinda), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainThotiana/pseuds/captainThotiana
Summary: There isn’t a plot, but there’s sleepy morning cuddles and copious fluff and being in love and a little bit of gay instead. That’s literally it.





	The Pillow Will Disappear When I Forget I Put a Pillow There, Worry Not

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you found a Gay Thing. Cuddles and non-heterosexuality, that’s my kinda morning. Third fic! Woo!

Chris wasn’t entirely sure how a certain liaison ended up in his bed. It might have been late-night ramblings that induced cuddles they didn’t want to talk about, it might have been one or both of them being on the far side of tipsy and just crashing there, or it might even have been something meaningful.

Whatever it was, Ash Tyler was in his bed, sleeping soundly, and Chris was contemplating his future.

He could get up and try not to wake him - that wouldn’t work, the guy was a former Klingon spy and part of Section 31, he’d wake up. He could let Ash wake up on his own and pretend he just woke up himself - no, Christopher, you’re a terrible liar and that’s dumb anyways. He might as well just resign himself to staring at the man in his bed, dark hair haloed by the soft golden light coming through the windows.

It wasn’t the first time they’d both crashed in someone’s quarters, but usually it was on the couch and less intimate or one of them landed somewhere else. This felt different, for some reason.

As it was, Chris had a beautiful man asleep in his bed, so he might as well enjoy the view.

Ash’s hair was askew and halfway in his face, and he clutched a pillow that obscured his mouth from view. He looked peaceful, for once, not guarded or pained, and it felt so natural to reach over and card his fingers through that hair to see how soft it was that Chris almost did.

Almost. It wasn’t gay if they were both wearing socks and no one was too in love.

There was a soft noise that Chris might have mistaken for a stowaway tribble if he hadn’t been so sure it was a wake-up squeak.

“Enjoying the view, Captain?” Ash asked softly, eyes still closed, voice half-muffled by the pillow.

“What are you going to do, tell the captain about it?” Chris joked back.

Ash’s face crinkled and it was clear he was smiling, though Chris still couldn’t see half his face.

The whole situation felt so domestic and familiar. Chris ached for moments ago when he could look without thinking about how they’d have to get up eventually and go back to their lives as crewmates and nothing more. Mostly, though, he just wanted to run his fingers through Ash’s hair, give him a soft good-morning kiss, and stay in bed a while longer.

Ash shifted to sit up a bit more on the pillow, folding his arms across it and resting his head on them, giving Chris a soft smile.

“Hey,” Ash said, and maybe possibly Chris felt his heart flutter just a little.

“Hey.”

“Good morning.”

Chris was hit with a tidal wave of domesticity and familiarity, as if he’d woken up to Ash Tyler in his bed, smiling sleepily at him, a million times before.

“Would you mind if I kissed you right now?” Chris asked softly, as if he could say it without Ash hearing it, live perpetually in the moment before the answer.

“Took you long enough,” Ash said, gently touching the back of his neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

It wasn’t something to write home about.

It wasn’t magical and new and it didn’t feel like the universe stopped happening around them for as long as their lips touched. It felt familiar and easy, and frankly, Chris liked it more that way than if it had been a new thing.

Ash didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about the significance of it. He shifted so he could curl up against Chris, head against his chest, and tilt his head to kiss Chris’ jaw softly, humming in contentment.

They stayed that way, curled up together and sharing soft, domestic kisses every now and then, slowly waking up and savoring the moment for as long as they could before they had to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I made that! You’re welcome to roast/praise in the comments if you feel so inclined. And also to prompt me for the next inevitable Piler fic I write.


End file.
